Lali Richardson nee Munroe
Lali Sarah Richardson nee Munroe is the wild child of the Cybelean girls. Always vying for attention from those around her, especially her father. Once prone to acting out, Lali has refined herself into a well educated and classy adult. Crowded Miss Federation, she has a masters degree and heavily involved in charity work and politics. Background Information Always resenting that her mother had so many children, Lali has had issues fitting in and behaving. Often having a temper, she will lash out when feeling sad about her family life; because of this, she has never been close to her father, Shawn and they continue to struggle to find a balance. Her closest relatives are her grandmother Barbara and her brother James. Her mother Questa was assassinated at her wedding reception in 2397. Lali was able to emancipate herself with help from her brother James in 2390 when she petitioned that Cybeleans be considered adults sooner due to their shorter lifespans if they never have children. She was able to move out away from Prime to be on Earth briefly before moving to Bajor. When Lali arrived on Earth, she was in a shuttle accident which helped her bond with a young Terran boy named Jamaar. Personal Life Merik Evek CP (2389-2389): Lali met Merik because of his connections to her family. Jealous that he liked her sister Miniya more, in 2389 she started to use her abilities to sway his interest in her direction. When she started to really get into him, things spiralled out of control until she was caught by her brother Torel and her mother Questa. Her abilities almost caused brain damage and they were separated, while she was placed in a boarding school. Current Spouse(s) Michael Richardson V Lali met her husband, Michael Richardson V CP , in 2391 through her brother James. they had a relationship that started out more platonic as he would often tease her. Realizing she had a crush on Michael, Lali's feelings blossomed and they had several close encounters that stoked the flames of their passion. At James' birthday party this snapped and they eventually started to date in the summer of 2391. They were engaged in 2393, continuing a long engagement until they eloped five years later in a ceremony in Hawaii. They have one child together. Children Lali has two children with Michael Richardson V named Ada Richardson and TBA Richardson (May, 2399). Education and Career After her incident with Merik, Lali was placed into a boarding school until 2390 when she finally graduated. Leaving Prime as an adult, she went to Earth and was accepted into Cambridge, in England, but soon moved to Bajor and enrolled in the University of Bajor. In January, 2393 Lali was crowned Miss Lonar and later one Miss Bajor in 2394, then went on to win Miss Federation in 2397. Lali has a Masters degree in Finance and often works in conjunction with her grandmother for Munroe Resorts and through various charity organizations. Category:Renee's Characters Category:Cardassian Union Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cybelean Category:Civilian Category:CP Double Profile Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation S Questa Damar Category:August Category:2376 Category:All Characters